


El pez dorado de la unidad

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mycroft Has a Goldfish, Mycroft in Love, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Prompt del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is real 4 us!!!!





	El pez dorado de la unidad

—Uff… Así… ¡OH Mie… con calma!—

—Lo siento, Gregory… esto no fue muy buena idea.— le dice, un poco apenado, lo más que podría estar mientras doblado en el escritorio de su “novio”.

—Escucho voces, quítate.— le susurró al otro, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

—¿Debo recordarte que eres tú quien está aguantandome, querido?—

—Joder... Lo siento My.— le contestó, sonrojándose un poco mientras se separaba rápidamente, volviendo a poner sus pantalones alrededor de su cintura y ayudando a Mycroft a hacer lo propio.

 

Alguien intentó abrir la puerta que por suerte había recordado cerrar antes de comenzar a besarse y perder el control. Cuando no pudo abrir, tocaron tres veces fuertemente.

 

—¡LESTRADE! No sigas ignorando mis mensajes, yo se que estás ahí.— 

 

Greg miró a Mycroft cómo culpandolo por tener un hermano tan insistente. Mycroft se encogió de hombros y se acomodó el cabello y la ropa, tratando de lucir decente.

 

—Se va a dar cuenta...— le dice Greg, al verlo un poco desesperado. Aún tenía toda la cara rosada, Sherlock se daría cuenta rápidamente de lo que estaba pasando. 

 

Mycroft se acercó a él, le arregló la corbata y el cabello.

 

—No, no si puedo impedirlo.— le dijo mientras apartaba al peligris y se metia con toda la elegancia típica de Mycroft Holmes, debajo del escritorio de Greg.

 

Greg esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y fue a abrir la puerta, cuando quitó el seguro, Sherlock entró apartandolo de un empujón y sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio, colocando sus pies fuertemente encima de la pila de papeles de Greg. John lo miró, apenado y le dió en la cabeza a Sherlock.

 

—¡Baja los pies del escritorio!— 

 

Sherlock se tocó donde John le había golpeado y bajó los pies mientras hacía algo muy parecido a un puchero.

 

—¡EL CASO LESTRADE! ¡Debes dejar de dormir en el trabajo y resolver casos!—

 

Lestrade se había sentado en su silla, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Al parecer lo que había deducido el pequeño Holmes era que se había quedado dormido en su escritorio, le regaló una media sonrisa, tirándose hacia atrás en su silla y entrelazando los dedos detrás de su cabeza.

 

—Bueno, estamos esperando los resultados del laboratorio, mientras tanto estaba adelantando el papeleo, ya sabes, a eso que tanto le huyes.—

 

—El papeleo no es mi trabajo.—

 

—Debería, podrías ser solidario de vez en cuando ¿sabes? ¿Acaso sabes todo lo que tengo que disfrazar para hacer legales tus deducciones?—

 

John se removió en el asiento de al lado, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Greg no quisiera que le apoyara en esto, odiaba el papeleo casi tanto como los experimentos en la cocina, casi tanto como las cabezas en el refrigerador.

 

—Y no creas que me he olvidado de ti, John. De Sherlock es algo normal, deberias tener mas solidaridad. Ahora, váyanse de aquí si no quieren terminar de hacer todo este papeleo.—

 

Jamas habia visto a dos hombres adultos saltar de sus asientos tan rápido. 

 

—Y cierren la puerta al salir.— les gritó, Sherlock estiró la mano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, saliendo de allí rápidamente.

 

Greg se paró de su asiento, cerró el seguro mientras Mycroft salía de debajo de su escritorio.

 

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, My.—

 

—Puedo pensar en otra cosa que podría hacer allí abajo.— le respondió con una sonrisa ladina. 

 

Greg sonrió y volvió a su silla, abriendo las piernas de par en par.

 

—¿Entonces, en que nos habíamos quedado?—

 

—Oh no, Gregory. Temo que mi querido hermanito ha acabado con el tiempo que teníamos. Tengo que irme—

 

—¡Pero Myyyy!— se quejó el otro, cruzando los brazos.

 

—Nos veremos esta noche,entonces...— se inclinó, agarrando la corbata del otro para jalarlo, la arregló, con una mirada seria que se volvió seductora una vez terminó de acomodar el nudo.

 

— ...Podremos continuar lo que habíamos comenzado.— le dió un suave beso, pero Greg rápidamente lo intensificó, tomándole de las caderas y empujándolo en el escritorio, Mycroft le respondió el beso pero lo empujó suavemente.

 

—Realmente me tengo que ir, Gregory—

 

—¡Bien! Pero Sherlock me pagará ésta….—

 

—Sabes lo que va a pasar si se entera.—

 

—Ya se...— le dijo con un poco de mal humor antes de darle una nalgada en la puerta, Mycroft enarcó una perfecta ceja pero se marchó sin decir nada. 

 

Respiró y volvió al papeleo que estaba haciendo antes de que Mycroft entrara a su oficina, suspirando. Mycroft estaba seguro que si Sherlock se enteraba de lo que tenían, encontraría la manera de arruinarlo y le había convencido de guardar el secreto por el momento, aunque a Greg no le encantaba la idea. No le gustaba esconderse, pero entendía la preocupación de su pelirrojo y es por eso que accedió.

 

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que decidieron admitir que aquellas cenas ya no eran relacionadas a Sherlock ni al trabajo y que cada vez se buscaban más, solo por estar juntos. Realmente, a Greg no le molestaba mantener la relación en secreto, nunca fue de compartir detalles de su vida, cuando lo hizo, terminó conociendo detalles de ella que no quería saber (no quería recordar aquella Navidad) Lo que le incomodaba era que a pesar de todo era verdad, Sherlock arruinaría todo y no inconscientemente. 

\---------------------------------------------

 

—No deberíamos, ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez.— le dijo, separándose un poco.

 

—Gregory, no te veo hace dos semanas… ¡No quiero esperar!— atacó nuevamente sus labios, aflojando su corbata con una mano y tratando de abrir sus pantalones con la otra.

 

Greg estaba atrapado entre su escritorio y Mycroft y por más que su mente le decía que deberían parar, su cuerpo le insistía en que dejara a Mycroft hacer lo que le viniera en gana con su cuerpo, porque si, lo había extrañado. Pronto, olvidó sus dudas, cuando la boca de Mycroft envolvió su pene haciéndolo gemir sonoramente, Mycroft se separó rápidamente y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

 

—¿Debo recordarte dónde estamos, querido?—

 

Greg respondió tomándolo del cabello y empujándolo contra su erección, la cual Mycroft tomó una vez más sin pensarlo. Entonces comenzó a moverse cuanto podía, tratando de ahogar sus gemidos, mordiéndose el labio, agarrando el borde de su escritorio hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

 

Cuando acabaron, Mycroft salió de su oficina, luciendo espléndido y como si nada hubiera pasado, Greg se quedó sentado en su escritorio con una cara de total felicidad. 

 

Antes de entrar a su carro, se encontró a su hermano con el leal Doctor Watson. Sherlock lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, Mycroft comenzó a temer que se daría cuenta, cuando el otro soltó.

 

—Acabo de tomar el caso, ¿Como es que te enteraste tan rápido? No me digas que has instalado cámaras en Baker Street.—

 

Mycroft sonrió maliciosamente y subió a su auto sin decir palabra, dejando a John tratando de tranquilizar a Sherlock.

 

Cuando el dúo de detectives entró a la oficina de Greg, éste se puso derecho instintivamente, aún sonriendo.

 

—¿Cómo se enteró Mycroft del caso? ¿Lo llamaste antes que a mi? ¿En serio eres tan salamero, Gavin?—

 

—Sherlock, tu hermano estaba aquí en asuntos no relacionados a ti.—

 

—¿A que te refieres?—

 

—¿Si sabes que tengo otros casos en los que no me consultas?—

 

—Pft… lo dudo, tu equipo son un montón de inútiles.—

 

—¡Sherlock!— gritaron John y Greg al unísono.

\---------------------------------------------

 

—Hoy me encontré a Sherlock cuando salía de tu oficina.—

 

—Hmm… lo sé, me reclamó que te llamé a informarte.— 

 

Mycroft quien estaba acostado mirando al techo, se dió la vuelta para mirar a Greg.

 

—Me impresiona su ignorancia.—

 

—Realmente eres el más inteligente.—

 

Mycroft sonrió, besando suavemente al otro.

 

—Sherlock se vuelve un idiota despistado cuando de amor se trata.—

 

—¿Amor?— era la primera vez que Mycroft mencionaba amor en el año que llevaban juntos.

 

—¡Sexo! Relaciones…A eso me refería.—

 

—Nope, dijiste amor, estoy seguro.— le dijo Greg en un tono burlón, acercándose a él para montarlo a horcajadas.

 

—Si… dije amor.— dijo Mycroft, casi en un susurro.

 

Greg sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

 

—Yo también...—

\---------------------------------------------

 

Era toda una misión evitar a Sherlock todo el tiempo. Greg pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la casa de Mycroft y varias veces había evitado ser descubierto por Sherlock por los pelos. El detective consultor gustaba de entrar a casa de su hermano cada vez que quería y Greg incluso tuvo que esconderse en un armario una de tantas veces. A decir verdad, ya lo estaba cansando tener que esconderse, llevaban juntos casi dos años, dos años de estar siempre a la defensiva cuando Sherlock comenzaba deducir que había estado con alguien la noche anterior y peor, que tenía una pareja estable. 

 

Ahora que Sherlock sabía aquello, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo tratando de sacarle información, era insufrible y más aún cuando John lo apoyaba, Greg no tenía ningún tipo de apoyo ya que todos querían saber con quien estaba saliendo. Estaba realmente tentado a simplemente decirlo, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero seguramente Mycroft lo tomaría muy mal.  

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Todo le salía mal, realmente se había despertado por el lado equivocado de la cama. Triple homicidio y aún así Sherlock se rehúsa a ayudar, había tropezado y derramado su taza de café en su camisa nueva, las rosquillas se habían acabado cuando al fin fue su turno en la cafetería y ya no le daba tiempo de ir a otro establecimiento y para completar su mala suerte, Mycroft había cancelado su cita en la noche ya que sus reuniones se extendieron. Su mala suerte se extendió a la semana entera, Mycroft le había cancelado cuatro veces, apenas habían hablado, aún no conseguían buenas pistas que los ayudarán realmente a resolver el triple homicidio, si conseguía dormir tres horas diarias era mucho, estaba al borde de un colapso. Es por eso que cuando Mycroft lo llamó para invitarlo a su apartamento no dudó en aceptar. Su querido Mycroft respondería por sus cancelaciones, pensaba hacerlo pagar… largo, tendido y… duro, si, definitivamente, duro.

 

Al llegar al lujoso apartamento de su novio (esa palabra se sentía extraña para describir a Mycroft, pero si, era su novio) dejó sus cosas en el suelo y siguió el rico aroma que salía de la cocina, la vista que lo recibió era la mejor que había visto en mucho tiempo, Mycroft tenía solo una camisa, las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, sus largas piernas estaban al descubierto, excepto por el delantal que cubría su parte frontal; caminó hacia él y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, colocando su mentón en el hombro del otro, que soltó el cuchillo que sostenía, colocando sus manos en las de Greg.

 

—Hmm… bienvenido, querido.—

 

—Huele delicioso...y se ve mucho mejor.— le dijo antes de ladear la cabeza para besarle el cuello.

 

—Espero que sea de tu agrado...—

 

—Oh, siempre eres de mi agrado.— le dijo antes de voltearlo, agarrarlo por los muslos y subirlo a la superficie más cercana, Mycroft no perdió tiempo en rodearlo con sus piernas mientras se besaban, apasionadamente, por primera vez en más de una semana.

 

—Te extrañé.— soltó Mycroft, mientras Greg besaba su cuello.

 

Greg sonrió, pasando sus manos por los muslos desnudos del pelirrojo, subiendo por sus costados hasta quitar el nudo del delantal, seguido por los botones de la camisa, mientras continuaba besando cada parte alcanzable del hermoso cuerpo de su hombre.

 

—Yo a tí, mucho… no tienes idea de la semana que he pasado.—

 

— ¿No?— le respondió, enarcando una perfecta ceja.

 

Greg gruñó, mordiendo ligeramente su cuello.

 

—Claro que sabes… por eso me recibiste así vestido… ¿al menos cocinaste?—

 

—No realmente, compré en tu restaurante favorito.— comentó, riendo.

 

— Tienes un 10 en manipulación...—

 

—No me digas que te molesta.—

 

—Para nada… pero ahora quiero comer otra cosa.— le dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras bajaba suavemente, besando su pecho y abdomen.

 

Mycroft gimió y abrió las piernas para darle más espacio cuando sintió la boca del otro envolviendo su miembro. Usando sus manos como soporte se tiró hacía atrás para ponerse más cómodo. Greg movía su cabeza, succionando, usando su mano cuando era necesario. 

Del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una pequeña botella de lubricante y se detuvo un momento para untar un poco en sus dedos, Mycroft apoyó sus pies en la mesa para darle acceso a su entrada.

 

—¿Desesperado?—

 

—No tienes idea d...— le contestó, siendo interrumpido por un dedo recorriendo su entrada y la boca de su hombre una vez más en su miembro.

 

Ya no habían más palabras, solo se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos, tan concentrados estaban que no escucharon cuando la puerta fue abierta, tampoco los pasos que se acercaban a la cocina a un ritmo decidido.

 

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?— gritó el intruso, al ver a su hermano en una posición en la cual no hubiera querido verlo jamás.

 

Mycroft y Greg se quedaron petrificados, el pene de Mycroft aún en la boca del Inspector, sus dedos completamente dentro del pelirrojo, pero no los sacó y tampoco se movió

 

—¡Sherlock, sal de aquí!—

 

—¡¡¡Lestrade, tu primero!!!!—

 

—¡SHERLOCK!— gritaron Greg y Mycroft a la vez.

 

—¡JODER! ¿GREG?— añadió un John asombrado, acabando de entrar a la cocina, acto seguido tomó a Sherlock por el brazo y lo arrastró a la sala.

\---

 

—¿Dónde están tus pantalones?—

 

—Esto no puede estar pasando…—

 

—Mycroft, no importa… nuestra relación...—

 

Greg puso ambas manos en las mejillas del pelirrojo,quien miraba a algún punto en la pared, como si le hubieran anunciado la muerte de algún familiar, no entendia que habia hecho Sherlock en el pasado para recibir esta reacción, Mycroft nunca quería hablar del tema.

 

—Mycroft, mirame…— Cuando sus ojos encontraron a los del otro, continuó hablando. — Nuestra relación es más fuerte que Sherlock o cualquiera, por favor no permitas que lo arruine, ya vas a ver que no importa lo que pase, estaremos juntos.— 

 

—No lo conoces cómo yo.—

 

—Mycroft, en serio. Acabemos con esto, no quiero esconderme más.—

 

Mycroft asintió, poniendose de pie.

 

—Ahora, algo si es importante… ¿porque no vas a ponerte tu pantalón mientras voy a hablar con el adulto en pañales en la sala?—

 

Mycroft sonrió y asintió, besándolo suavemente antes de caminar hacia la habitacion donde habia dejado sus pantalones, mientras Greg respiraba hondo en preparación para el enfrentamiento que por tanto tiempo había estado evitando; podía escuchar la voz de Sherlock.

 

—Siempre quiere arruinar todo. Se mete en mis asuntos, me quita mis cosas, siempre ha sido así con él, no lo conoces como yo, John.—

 

— Sherlock, basta. Somos adultos, no hace falta el drama.—

 

—Gavin, mi hermano no te conviene.—

 

— No, Sherlock… esto no es tu problema.—

 

Para cuando Mycroft salió, completamente vestido, ya Sherlock se había ido, obligado por el Doctor Watson, con la promesa a Greg de que sería descartado por Mycroft, que nada de eso funcionaria. Los próximos días fueron unos bastante extraños, Greg notaba a Mycroft algo distante, Sherlock por el contrario lo trataba mejor que nunca, como quien cuida a un enfermo.

 

—¿Dos años?—

 

Le preguntó de la nada, Greg asintió y ambos siguieron en sus asuntos. 

 

—¿Vacaciones?—

 

—¿Disculpa?—

 

—Vacaciones, ¿Comparten vacaciones?—

 

Greg tardó otro segundo en captar que Sherlock hablaba de Mycroft y él.

 

—Urm, si… hemos ido de vacaciones.—

 

Sherlock asintió y continuó su observación de la escena del crimen.

 

Varios días pasaron, Sherlock dejó de hacer preguntas. Entonces Greg comenzó a contarle pequeñas cosas que Mycroft hacía por él a diario. Sherlock nunca respondía, algunas veces incluso hacía como que no lo escuchaba y Greg no sabía por qué continuaba diciéndole esas cosas, después de todo, él no necesitaba la aprobación de Sherlock para amar al hombre de su vida.

\----------------------------------------

 

—Mycroft, ¿Desde cuando tienes peces?—

 

—No son peces, no tengo peces… solo uno.—

 

Greg rodó los ojos, sonriendo cuando sintió las manos de Mycroft alrededor de su cintura.

 

—Bien, ¿Desde cuando tienen un hermoso pez dorado?—

 

—Llegó en la mañana.—

 

—Hmm… Pensé que no te gustaban las mascotas.—

 

—Tsk tsk, no es una mascota, Gregory. Es un compañero.—

 

—¿Compañero? Pero si no duran ni un mes.—

 

—Gregory… los peces dorados pueden durar más de 40 años… toda una vida, todo depende del cuidado que se les dé.—

 

—¿Y tu tienes tiempo para cuidar de un pez, Señor Gobierno Británico?—

 

—Sí, prometo cuidarlo, alimentarlo,amarlo y respetarlo. Hasta que la muerte nos separe… nunca lo voy a abandonar.—

 

Greg sonrió, girándose para besarlo. 

 

—Creo que eso ha sido lo más hermoso que has dicho...fuera de la cama.— le dijo, bromeando.

 

—Entonces… ¿Me vas a decir por qué este repentino pez va a pasar más tiempo contigo que yo?—

 

—¿Oh? ¿Celoso del pez? Entonces deberías pasar más tiempo aquí… Quizás siempre...—

 

—Espera… ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo?—

 

—Si, ven a vivir conmigo y Gavin el pez.—

 

—¡CLARO QUE SI!— le respondió, emocionado, juntando sus bocas en un suave beso, sellando el trato.

 

—Hmm.. Gavin… ¿Por qué me suena familiar?—

 

—Vino con el nombre.—

 

Esa misma noche, Mycroft guardó la nota con la que llegó el pez a su apartamento en una pequeña libreta que siempre llevaba consigo.

 

_ Cuida a Gavin, es leal y demasiado bueno para ti. El perfecto pez dorado. Espero que estén juntos por siempre. _

 

_ SH _

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cuando Greg y Mycroft comenzaron a salir, Sherlock le compró a su hermano un pez dorado en señal de aprobación


End file.
